This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Structural elucidation of glycerophospholipids (GPLs), including the polar head group, the position of double-bond(s) along the fatty acyl substituents, and the positions of acyl groups on the glycerol backbone using multiple-stage liner ion-trap (LIT) mass spectrometric approach is described in this paper.